Anna's Story
by LiviaLea
Summary: It's Anna first year at Hogwarts. She is a normal student with abnormal taste is guys that she like. Is it possible for some one to like Harry and Draco? Anna will find all of that out and have the same classes with them. How come no one told her love wou
1. Default Chapter

Anna's Story Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!! I just like to write stories about it.  
  
"I made it," Anna thought to herself. This was Anna's first year in Hogwarts. She had just stepped through to platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Hurry to the train," Anna's mother told her. "I'll load your trunk."  
  
Anna made her way down the train aisle, checking the rooms on her way.  
  
Anna passed by rooms with a variety of people. After the first couple of rooms she came upon a room with a pale boy with blond hair and dreamy gray eyes. There were also two big thug looking guys and two girls in there. "Hello," Anna said. "Would you happen to know where there is a vacant room?"  
  
"Hel-lo." The blond boy said, looking Anna over.  
  
"So do you or don't you?" Anna asked annoyed and feeling uncomfortable. The two girls started to glare at her. Anna returned their glares menacingly.  
  
"Since no one is giving me a straight answer, I'll just leave."  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond one blurted out right as Anna was turning to leave. One of the girl's mouth dropped at the statement.  
  
"I'm Anna, Anna Black. I'm glad some one has the sense in here to at least say their name." Anna smirked at all of them. With that she walked away. A couple more doors down Anna spotted an empty room. "I'm in luck." she thought to herself. But Anna's luck never was that good; there were two boys in the compartment. One had fiery red hair and the other with jet black. "Hello," Anna tried again. "Do you mind if I sit with you two? All of the other rooms are full."  
  
"No," the black haired boy said. Anna noticed he had lovely green eyes. Something was different about this boy.  
  
"That's it!" Anna burst out saying. "You're Harry Potter! Can I touch your scar?"  
  
"Uh...sure," Harry brushed away his hair and Anna approached him. "Wow," she said with side eyes. "That's so wicked. Are you famous too?" She asked the boy with red hair.  
  
"No, I'm Ron Weasley." He sputtered out. Anna sat down.  
  
"Oh, my name's Anna Black."  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" An old witch asked them.  
  
"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said showing her his sandwich as proof.  
  
"Ew," Anna's face twisted in disgust.  
  
"I'll take the lot," Harry said pulling out a bunch of galleons form his pocket.  
  
After a while Ron pulled out a rat and was telling them that he might be able to turn it yellow. Just as Ron was clearing his throat to cast his spell he was interrupted.  
  
A girl with frizzy brown hair burst through the door.  
  
"Have you seen a frog? A boy named Neville is looking for it." She saw Ron with his wand out. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She just walked in and seated herself next to Anna. "Make yourself at home." Anna mumbled. Harry tried to suppress his laughter.  
  
Ron said a little spell that sounded pretty stupid. In the end nothing happened. After making a fool of himself and the girl showing that she can do spells by demonstrating on Harry's glasses she said. "I'm Hermione Granger." They all exchanged greetings.  
  
"You better put on your robes, we'll be arriving soon. "Oh and you've got dirt on your nose, right there." she indicated a place while looking at Ron. Ron rubbed the spot, but only made it worse. After that she left them. "Isn't she a lovely person?" Anna asked them sarcastically.  
  
The first years were all in boats to go to Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts Draco talked to Harry for a bit. The only thing Anna heard was something about making friends. After that all Anna knew was that those two cute boys didn't look like they were that good of friends.  
  
A witch named Professor McGonagall explained some of the Hogwarts history and told them that they would be sorted into houses. The houses were Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.  
  
All of the first years walked in with all of the other years gawking at them. The headmaster, Dumbledore, told them some school rules.  
  
What would happen next is that every one would try on a filthy hat and then that thing would determine what house they would go in. Simple enough Anna thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall said she would start to call the names.  
  
"Great," Anna was thinking, "I'm going to be one of the first people."  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!" A girl went and sat down on the stool and it took, but a moment before the hat hollered, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Black, Anita!"  
  
When Anna sat done and the hat was placed on her head. She could feel a voice inside her head say "Lovely mind here, lots of courage, very interesting. I could put you in Gryffindor, but you would succeed so much in Slytherin." After that the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"  
  
Anna slid off the stool and went over to the cheering Slytherin section. When Anna was walking over there she heard Ron say to Harry, "How can a nice girl like Anna get into a place like Slytherin?" That comment only made Anna more determined to fit into Slytherin.  
  
A bunch of people went after that. The only ones that sparked Anna's interest was when Professor McGonagall said, "Malfoy, Draco!" Once the hat touched Draco's head it belted out, "Slytherin!" Anna cheered with all of the other Slytherins. Draco sat next to Anna.  
  
After an embarrassing moment with a boy named Neville. (He kept the hat on while going to the Gryffindor table). Anna whispered, "How stupid can some one be?" Draco answered, "Apparently he's the one responsible for people thinking we were originally from apes." Anna couldn't suppress her giggles.  
  
Then Potter, Harry was announced. Anna thought he looked so nervous when he walked up there. The hat stayed on Harry for several minutes then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Anna tried to hide her disappointment.  
  
"What?" Draco seemed outraged when he looked at Anna. "You thought a goody goody like him would make it to Slytherin?"  
  
"N-no," Anna suddenly felt embarrassed for thinking that Harry would ever be in Slytherin. "Well," she thought. "At least I got one cute one!"  
  
After Dumbledore said his words which consisted of, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The food arrived. Or it just appeared on everyone's plates. The food was so good and Anna ate until she couldn't shove anymore in.  
  
Later when the prefect directed them to the common room. Every time Anna would turn to look at something Draco would be looking at her. It made Anna's face feel warm until she looked away.  
  
After making their way for quiet some time Anna started to wonder if they would ever make it. They came to a bare, damp stone wall. The prefect said, "Salazar." The door swung widely revealing the common room. The room was long with a low round ceiling. Greenish lamps hung form chains. Rough stones lined the walls. The only thing that seemed alive in there at the moment was the fire in the dark green fireplace. "The girls' dorms are the right. The boys' to the left." The prefect shouted at them. "I'll see you tomorrow," Anna felt some one whisper by her ear. She looked to find Draco staring intently at her.  
  
"Sure," Anna tried to make it sound like no big deal but really, to her, it was. She was sure that she was tomato red by the time she finally made it to her room. The room was warmer them the common room and a lot brighter. The walls didn't look as damp, but it was cozy.  
  
Anna picked the bed next to the fireplace. Hoping the other girls that she was rooming with wouldn't mind. Anna jumped suddenly when she heard a big bang behind her. Her roommates had arrived! It didn't take Anna long to realize that two of them were the girls from the train. "Oh great," Anna thought, "They'll probably put a curse on me in my sleep or something."  
  
"Look girls," one said. "It's Draco's new 'friend.'"  
  
"You better lay off of him if you know what's good for you," a hard faced girl said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Anna countered. "I didn't know he was already taken, he seemed okay with it when he told me his name." The girl that seemed the leader of the group turned pink with fury. After that Anna closed the green curtains to her bed and pretended to go to sleep. Eventually when things cooled down she did.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it I'll get the second chapter typed up soon and have that posted. The next chapter is called Potions Class. I'll try to get Anna a little more Slytheriny. (Evil) But I can't make any promises. I'm not evil myself so it's a little hard to do the evil thing. 


	2. Potions Class

Anna's Story  
  
Potions Class  
  
I'm giving out thanks to the first reviewer. Anna Belle, by the way I LOVE your name. Well if any of you have read the fifth book you would realize why I put Anna into Slytherin. (I didn't know that when I wrote it. Everything just fits into place!) But thank you Anna Belle for being nice and taking your time to review.  
  
See what happens when nice people review? I devote a little section just to them telling them how nice it was for them to give me a review. So please read this and then click the little button on the bottom right of your screen. Then you will get a cute little section just for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.   
  
The next day Anna woke up early so she wouldn't get in a fight with anyone. She snuck down to the common room and started to read. Anna looked at her schedule memorizing it in case she lost it somehow. When people started to come in she felt the glares of all of the girl's. "I guess everyone has a crush on Draco," she thought. "They're all mad at me for just looking at him? Just wait until I put on the charm!"  
  
When Draco finally did come down the stairs he casually made his way to Anna. Dodging other girls on his way. His thug-like friends barreling behind him.  
  
Anna put her book down and smirked at Draco. "Hi, you took long enough to get down here," she said.  
  
"I had to get ready to see you," he told her coolly.  
  
"Smooth," Anna said, "Real smooth."  
  
Anna walked out of the common room with a boy at her heels and a couple hundred girls sending daggers to her back.  
  
After a couple days of repetitions of the first one, Anna noticed they were having double potions with the Gryffindors. Anna got a little hopeful of seeing Harry again.  
  
When they go in there Anna got a table then noticed, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle (Draco's thug friends.) sat at a table next to Anna's. (There can only three people to a table.)  
  
Anna saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione rush in the room spot a table not to far from Anna's and plop themselves down.  
  
Snape read the roll call and paused at Harry's name. He called him a celebrity, and then finished what he started. After a speech Snape gave about potions he decided to pick on Harry.  
  
Snape started drilling Harry for these questions that were really hard. He asked him what you would get if you added powdered root of asphodel to infusion wormwood.  
  
The Hermione girl's hand shot in the air as soon as he said it. Harry said hi didn't know. When Snape's lips curved in a mischievous sneer, he realized he had stumped Harry.  
  
"That is so unfair," Anna heard herself say in an above whisper tone. Draco looked at her weirdly and laughed even harder at Harry.  
  
Snape said something like fame isn't everything and the Slytherin side of the room burst out in laughter. Then Snape tried to humiliate Harry again by saying, "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoars?"  
  
"He is so mean!" Anna felt her rage growing. "Can't he see that Hermione's hand is in front of his face? Why does he have to pick on Harry? Does Snape really think that Harry should know everything in the potions book just because he was famous?"  
  
Then without warning the bottles with all of the pickled animal parts started to explode! Snape's face twisted from a smug look to fury. Snap's face snapped at Harry's and said a boring lecture on all of the questions he just asked Harry. After the lecture he said 5 points would be taken from Gryffindor.  
  
Later Snape had everyone go into pairs. While Anna was debating whether to go over and be Harry's partner Draco was by her side. "Fine," She thought. "I'll just charm the charming."  
  
Snape was always hovering over Draco's and Anna's cauldron and telling everyone how food he was. When Anna was doing all of the work! All Draco did was put in the little things that made the biggest difference to the potion.  
  
Then the forgetful boy named Neville melted a cauldron. The poor boy got covered in the stuff. Anna rushed forward to help, but noticed the potion was starting to melt her show bottoms so she rushed back. Anna hid behind Draco.  
  
Snape waved his wand and made the potion disappear as fast as it had come. He told the partner of Neville to get him to the hospital wing, which was almost at the other side of the school. Snape turned to the melted table and noticed Harry and Ron's table was right next to it.  
  
"Here it comes," Anna felt herself say.  
  
"Here comes what?" Draco turned around to face Anna.  
  
This," Anna pointed to Snape. His mouth was open ready to tell Harry off. Snape said, "You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Anna saw Harry get kicked from Ron because he was going to argue.  
  
Anna decided since Snape was playing favorites, if she argued for Harry he probably wouldn't take anything off the Slytherin side. They were his favorite.  
  
"How is Harry supposed to keep track of Neville's cauldron?" Anna started. Everyone looked at her surprised, especially Draco. "You wouldn't like it if I went over to Goyle's cauldron and asked, 'Hey did you put in the frog toes?' Anyway the other boy who was Neville's partner should have known, not Harry!"  
  
Anna looked around at all of the shocked faces. The one face that caught her eye was Harry's. There was a mixture of shock, amazement, and respect all piled in one face.  
  
Anna then happened to glace to Draco's face. First it went from hurt to anger then he just turned around and sat down like nothing happened.  
  
Snape's face was the funniest of all. Anna knew he wouldn't take points off of Slytherin. She realized that he knew that and his face was showing just that.  
  
Then Snape did the same thing as Draco did. Snape just turned around then started doing the lesson again as if none of that had ever happened. A/N: Chapter 3 is coming soon!! It's called Visiting Hagrid. I hope you will continue to read my fan fiction. Make sure to review! 


	3. Visiting Hagrid

Anna's Story Visiting Hagrid Thank you Amwise for your nice review. I know you personally so I don't have to write this that long.  
  
I appreciate it when people give me reviews. So please keep them coming. You know when you get those warm fuzzy feelings at Christmas time? Well, I get those every time I get a review. It feels GREAT! So please keep reviewing. It's not that hard, all you have to do is push the button at the bottom of the screen and then write something. Even if it's something short like, "Good job, keep writing." You'll get a little section that I'll write just for you, AND if the review was REALLY nice and you put your e-mail down we might keep in touch or something. Sounds like fun doesn't it? So the overall for this paragraph is. keep those reviews coming. I mean I only have two. I REALLY want to know if this is a good enough story to continue. So far so good. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of this. I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Anna Black! So don't sue me, because I just told you I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
After class Anna was looking for Harry to tell him that she was sorry, if she embarrassed him in any way. Draco asked her if she was coming and she said she'd catch up. She made up a lame excuse about seeing Professor Snape about a poison she heard about. While Anna was looking for Harry, he came up behind her and said, "thank you." Anna whirled around and mumbled a "you're welcome. I just have one question for you. Why does Snape hate you so much?" "I don't know," was his reply. "You know I can't stick up for you anymore, Snape is going to turn on me soon." Anna told him. "Would you like to come to a friend of mine? His name is Hagrid." Harry changed the subject. "Okay," Anna said, "I have nothing else to do anyway." Ron asked Anna how she was fitting in with the other Slytherins. Remembering his comment form before she said, "fine, except all of the girls are mad at me for not obeying their orders. I don't really care, though. I don't plan on making very many friends. I never was too good at the friend making business." Anna smiled at them to let them know that she was okay with it. They walked to a little hut on the outside of the Forbidden Forest. Harry knocked on the door. His hand looked so little compared to the massive door that was in front of them. From the inside they heard big barks that probably came from a big dog. Anna was afraid of dogs. A big dog bit her when she was three. That was when her powers started to show because the dog's tongue got ripped out after that. "Um," she said while they were waiting for the door to open. "I don't really like dogs; I've had bad experiences with them. I'll just go." But it was to late the door opened before Anna could even take a step. It would be rude to go now. They walked in on a humongous man holding a humongous dog by the collar. Ron glanced at her to see if she was okay. She smiled weakly at him. When Hagrid let go of Fang Anna backed away. Fang went straight to Ron and started to lick his ears. "Okay," Anna thought to herself. "Maybe he's not as tough as he looks." "This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid. "And she's Anna." "Nice to meet yeh." Hagrid greeted them. Anna smiled quickly at him then continues watching Fang. "It's okay Anna," Hagrid saw how uncomfortable Anna looked backed up to the edge of her chair. "He wouldn't hurt a fly." Then turning to Ron, Hagrid said. "So you're a Weasley. I spent half me life chasin' them brothers of yers out of the forbidden forest." Hagrid put a plate down with a bunch of rock cakes on it. They pretended to like them. The rock cakes looked like lumps with a pile of raisins on top. Harry and Ron talked about their first lesson with Snape. Anna kept quiet not knowing what to say. Harry suggested that Snape didn't like him and Hagrid said it was rubbish. After that he changed the subject toe Ron's older brother Charlie, who apparently works with dragons. Then Harry interrupted their conversation by saying. "Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid dismissed the statement and kept talking about dragons. When they left their pockets were weighed down by rock cakes. Hagrid had insisted on them taking them to share. "Oh I'll share them alright," Anna told Harry and Ron when they were out of earshot. "Maybe with Crabbe and Goyle. They won't know the difference between that and rocks themselves. They would probably eat rocks if I told them it was good." "Is Malfoy as mean to you as he is mean to us?" Ron just couldn't help but ask. "Draco? No, in fact I think he has a crush on me." There astonished faces morphed into disgust. "I'm okay with it," Anna continued. "If he ever teases you to much, Harry, I'll make him stop for you." Anna smiled at them mischievously. A/N: Sorry it's so short. The next one is a little bit more...mushy, I guess you could call it. It's longer too. Please send in some reviews. I don't know if you like this or if it stinks on ice. 


End file.
